


Guilt

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be Elizabeth, but it's Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Peter pants, gripping himself and stroking fast, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible. He should be thinking of his lovely wife, should be thinking about Elizabeth with her soft curves and gentle hands, but it's Neal that he's imagining. Neal with his hard angles and rough hands. It's Neal that hovers over him, kissing him, pressing him down to the bed and straddling him. It's Neal that presses inside of him, Neal that makes him moan and squirm, wanting more. It should be Elizabeth and he'll feel guilty later that it's not, but right now, this is too good to stop. 

It's Neal's name on his lips when he comes and it should be Elizabeth's, but it's not. It's Neal's and Peter is helpless to stop himself from falling even deeper into this mess of his own making.


End file.
